


All He Wants For Christmas...

by flickawhip



Category: Strictly Come Dancing RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-15
Updated: 2017-11-15
Packaged: 2019-02-03 00:15:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12737166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: Anton and Katie catch up.AU.





	All He Wants For Christmas...

“So, you got Neil...”

He tries not to sound bitter, he’s not angry about it, just saddened that he hasn’t been given the chance to dance with Katie again. He’s missed her and now, when she is finally back, she has someone else as her dance partner.

“Brendan... actually.”

Katie sounds oddly sure of herself, and Anton curses inwardly. Of course she has Brendan, because the powers that be wouldn’t want her to have someone he’s close to. Still, he promises himself, he can at least warn Brendan off being a bully. He won’t have this woman hurt, not for anything. 

“How do you feel about that?”

Katie smiles, shrugs. 

“I’ll cope.”

He smiles then, charmed by how calm she is, how she seems to know she can handle anything Brendan tries. He can only hope she’s right. For now, though, they have been left to talk and he can’t help but take her hand, squeezing gently.

“I missed you.”

“I missed you too.”

Katie admits, moving closer to him instinctively. Neither of them knows who makes the first move, but soon enough they are kissing, hot, heavy, passionate kisses that make her tremble as she remembers everything they have done together. 

He smiles as he pulls away, stroking hair out of her eyes. 

“Come home with me?”

She is quiet, but she agrees.


End file.
